kingdom hearts: ties of the heart
by hyperdark06
Summary: an alternate universe reality where a boy must follow the footsteps of his two older siblings and continue what they could not and save the worlds from darkness
1. Chapter 1

Kingdom hearts: ties of the heart

By: crawford Nathan graham III

Prologue:Awakening

"A scattered dream that's like a far off memory, a far-off memory that's like a scattered dream. I want to line the pieces up yours and mine."

-cue dive into the heart-

In the depths of the mind and the depths of the heart one boy will find his place in the world and face his destiny. As a youthful boy plunged into the depths of the heart he found himself to what looks to be an endless pool of shadow and what lies beneath his feet upon landing is what seemed to be a mural with a single beam of light pouring down onto the endless darkness onto a single point. As the boy approach the light a small touch of his hand the whole room lid up in a wave of bright light revealing what seemed to be a bright mural of himself a red haired lad with lightly tanned skin medium to average build and clothes of a silver and yellow shirt and shorts with the number 15 designed on the front of the shirt indicating he played a sport of some kind as he looked down as his brown slack shoes. And wondered why he could only see himself in such a strange place when a voice called out to him.

"so much to do, so little time, but take your time, and be not afraid. The door is still shut now step forth can you do it?"

The boy could only nod and obey as he followed the echoes of the voice in his heart and soon found a pair of three pillars each with a sword, staff and shield upon them. As the boy approached the pillars the voice echoed once more.

"these are the tools that will help you along your journey. You must choose one and forsaken the others"

The boy nods as he thought long and hard about his decision as he approached the shield and touched it as the voice echoed "the shield a sign of defense and protection will you choose this as your power?".

The boy nods as he was granted the shield as he approached the sword the voice in heart spoken once more "the power of the sword a weapon of destruction is this what you will forsake" the boy nods as the sword faded into darkness leaving only the mage's staff as he approached it as well and it too faded into darkness. As the boy watched a door appeared before him as he began to walk towards it. When the voice of his heart spoken once more "now open the door and face the path that lies before you."

the boy nods as he walks through the door and to his surprise several beams of light stretched before him revealing a path upon another pillar as the boy approached the lights as the door behind him shut in a flash of light as he began to make his way up to the pillar. The boy couldn't help but get the feeling of being watched and as he made it to the final pathway and onto the second mural he soon found his fears to be unfounded as creatures of darkness began to form and surround the boy. Each one looking small yet harmless with big round yellow eyes and small hands and feet, the boy seemed afraid but the voice in his heart ranged once more.

"be not afraid for you have the strongest weapon of all"

The boy nods as the creatures soon lunge at him attacking him on all sides as the boy counters by shield bashing each of the heartless in his way. Swinging from left to right watching all of them become a plume of dark mist as the boy seemed to enjoy himself. And when the fighting was done the boy soon saw yet another challenge from behind him a larger more massive creature bigger than the ones he fought before but the lad was not afraid.

As he raised his shield once more and began to attack the bestial monster at his legs. Swinging his shield left to right to no avail as hulking beast plunged his fist down onto the boy. Which the boy quickly defended as he felt the impact of the blow the boy skidded back nearly to the edge of the platform giving himself time to breath from such an attack he stood up at the ready and charged up dodging the monsters hulking fists until one miss which was planted into the ground leaving him with an opening.

Once he jumped onto the monster's arm he ran alongside it as fast as he could and before the monster could attack with his other arm. The boy threw his shield at it deflecting the attack but also causing it to bounce back where he caught it and upon him leaping onto the air he aimed his shield into the beast's skull finishing it before it had a chance to counter as the beast began to topple over and began to disappear into a plume of dark mist that covered the whole area. The boy fell through and struggled to keep the darkness off him to prevent it from claiming him a hand reaches out to him from the light and as the boy grabbed it the whole area filled with light as the boy came to from such a strange dream with a book lifted off his face and a young girl above him stating "Morning sleepyhead".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one: the destined boy

"Morning sleepyhead" the words repeated as the young lad soon arose up in the sight of many others around him a classroom filled with students of children just his age all snickering and giggling as the person who awakened the youthful boy wasn't the young girl he imagined in his dreams but rather a youthful woman in her mid-twenties of Irish/Japanese descend with black hair, blue eyes, a fair brownish complexion native to Japanese islanders with a fair pinkish white blouse, brown skirt and a figure of a curvious stature that made most of or some of her co-workers jealous. Her name was miss Tia Terumi and she looked down at her just woken student with a non-to happy expression upon her face. "I see, that you found today's lesson quite boring eh, Dylan" she asked him as the redheaded youth blushed in embarrassment whilst looking down at his desk seeing his doodles of other worlds and heartless remembering the stories of his brother telling him years ago, as he gazes his eyes once more at his instructor as she grabs one of his doodles and looks at it with a look of admirance. "I see, your mind is once again in the clouds Dylan you keep dreaming of fantasy worlds and life outside of this world and you'll never get to see your real potential" the instructor added as many of the students in class laughed at him which added further to the boy's embarrassment as the instructor placed the drawing upon her desk and thus continued to teach her class. And when the class bell rang many of the students began to leave as Dylan himself got ready to pack up as miss Terumi asked him to stay after class to speak to him about his fascination of seeing other worlds. After most of the students left to their next class Dylan approached the teacher's desk miss Terumi pulls out one of his doodles from a previous class event as she smiles setting it upon her desk. "Dylan it's good to dream occasionally, but sometimes one does need to look at reality and see what's there in front of them. I know it's hard with you losing your siblings ten years back but you must face forward and see what you have now ok I don't want to see you fail not here or in your upcoming soccer game ok" she told him as Dylan nods politely just before heading out to his next class. "I want you to know Dylan, you are one of my best students and much like your parents I only want to see you succeed" miss Terumi stated which brought a minor smile to the lad's face as he made for his next course of studies. Once the day began to whine down Dylan soon began to head home along with the rest of the children of the clockwork village as the youthful boy rushed home as fast as he could and towards the home of his parents as he began to take all manner of shortcuts through alleyways and small flower fields as he arrived in the town district where his father Alek High wind worked in the old mines of the town and upon seeing the local quarry Dylan sees his father coming out of the mines with a pay load of coal as he slid down to greet him. "dad, hey dad" he shouted as the forty-three-year-old man looked with skin slightly darken from the mines black raven hair and brown auburn eyes with a white t-shirt and blue overalls with a miner's cap and goggles onto his head. He smiles at the youthful boy approaching him as he wipes the sweat from his brow and took five with the foreman's permission as he approached his son and gave him a small hug to greet him. "hey Dylan, how was school" he asked as he pats his son onto his head which made the youthful boy giggle inside. "it was fine dad, I learned a lot and I was hoping that after your done with work that you and I race home together" he answered as Alek smiled brimming with confidence only to have his expression change to one of sadness. "only if you think you can beat your old man but I unfortunately can't today Dylan. You see one of the boys called sick and I'll have to cover their shift as well as my own. So, I'll be coming home late tonight so mind your mother and do your homework" he stated which Dylan nods understanding his father as he began to leave the quarry and makes his way home. And once he has left the quarry a mysterious pair in white cloaks with masks of a bull and ram stare on at the quarry and the fleeing boy from high up in the air "is he the chosen one the one who will inherited a dragons power" asked the figure with the ram's mask as the other figure sighed as he looks to his partner "it's hard to tell at this point, there are so few of us left and we have so little time" he answered as the ram nods "your right but we must honor our agreement to that boy and his master and we mustn't interfere unless we must for the sake of this world and its people" he stated as the masked bull agreed "for now my friend we wait and watch from the shadows until the right time reveals itself" he says as the two vanished into thin air.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two: precious time glory days

The following morning Dylan soon awoke to the sound of something tapping against his bedroom window tap, tap, tap, goes the sound as the youthful boy soon leapt from his bed and towards the sound of the window. To see yet another lad of his age maybe a year older tossing pebbles at his bedroom window with darkening skin more of a tannish complexion like that of an islander descendant with brown eyes black hair style down to his shoulder with a silver and white shirt black overalls with the straps at either side of his pants accompanied by a black belt around his waist with a silver buckle in the center accompanied by a pair of black boots on either side of his feet. His name was lance walker a boy of Taiwanese /African American descendant and childhood friend of Dylan's as he looks up at his awoken friend and smiles with glee "about time you got up, we're heading out to the beach Shellie and I you wanna come" he asked as Dylan smiles "yeah just let me get dressed and I'll meet you downstairs" he replied. Once Dylan was full dressed given it was a Saturday he soon swoops downstairs grabbing a quick apple from the kitchen and giving both his parents a good-bye hug and kiss he soon meets lance outside as the two headed off to the beach. Once arriving at the beach Dylan looked on at the vast ocean and beach to notice a pair of youthful girls of his age waiting for his and lance arrival as only one of them were playing kick ball with a blitz ball and that girl was named willow Greentree a girl of full native American descent with raven black hair hazel brown eyes a tannish brown complexion that was very connected to her tribesmen and tribeswomen of her past wearing only a tank top shirt of red and blue with a single star in the front for design choice with the rest of her wearing blue jean shorts with a pair of gym shoes on practicing several hike kicks with the blitz ball as she noticed the other two's arrival as she smirked confidently "it's about time you two showed up shell and I were getting bored waiting for you two" she stated whilst practicing her technic whilst lance laughs nudging Dylan in his arm "sorry about that I had to get sleeping beauty here out of bed so we could have our own private team practice" lance says as he quickly swoops in to take the ball from willow to join her in practice as Shellie chuckles at her friends playfulness "its fine as long as we're all together its ok right willow" Shellie asked looking at her native American friend. For Shellie was indeed a girl of Dylan's age of 13 with ocean blue hair fair light skin with a blue and white blouse shirt, white shorts, and a pair of ocean blue sandals onto her feet and around her neck partial half of a yin and yang symbol necklace she had received from someone very special. "yeah, yeah, let's just get to practicing before we're old" willow stated brushing off her friend's absences as she joined the other three in a game of practice blitz ball for their team. And after playing for what seemed like hours upon hours of the day passing the four-youth's rested by the harbor of the town sitting on the pier looking out at the vast and endless ocean drinking water bottles and sharing a piece of imported paopu fruit as a sign of friendship. as Dylan looked to his friends in breaking the silence between them. "hey guys, do you think their other worlds out there besides our world" he asked as his friends stopped eating to ponder its question. "well given that your bro did tell us stories on the existence of other worlds I would believe so, heck even Shellie is proof from being from other place" willow stated as he looked at his two friends who pretty much nodded to confirm what he said was indeed true. "well yeah but I didn't come here until I was little like 3 and even then I don't even remember the world I came from nor what made me leave it" Shellie stated as she looked at her friends as willow giggles "well even so, if there are other worlds and places I'd definitely want to check them out and see if they have blitz ball in them for I want to be a blitz ball goddess" willow stated confidently as lance sighed looking at his friend "well calm down your majesty we don't even know if those stories that Dylan's brother told us they could just be made-up just to get us as little kids to believe him" lance continued as Dylan smiles "always the skeptic eh lance" he commented as lance rolls his eyes in annoyance "you can't honestly believe there are other worlds out there, heck science hasn't prove it yet and how do you know why we ended up on this one when we could've been born on any other one, I know why the stories your brother told us was bogus at best and I haven't seen a lick of evidence to show otherwise" lance says finishing his ice cream whilst willow chuckles "you always were the nerd of our group lance besides science isn't always the answer to everything besides I believe Dylan and his brother, if there are other worlds out there one day the four of us will see them all" willow says as she looks at her friends and she too finishing her frozen treat before it melts as Dylan and shelly finish theirs and watched the sun setting upon them. "you know what guys, I believe Dylan's story as well, I still have my pendent from when I was little and I never once open the locket so if this is the key to letting me know of other worlds and where I came from then I'm willing to take that chance" Shellie stated as she looks from her heart shaped gold locket she twisted into her hand as the sun's setting rays reflected beautifully off the gold metal item. And when the dusk starts to rise and the sun disappeared with street lights and lamps lighting the streets and homes at night. the four friends soon headed for their respective homes as Dylan walked behind Shellie as he approached her "hey shell, thanks for believing me it's good to know I have a friend like you at my side" he complimented which caused the young girl to blush a bit as she turns her face in embarrassment not wanting her friend to see "its ok Dylan your welcome, I've always like that about you you're a dreamer and you want to see stuff beyond the stars. And you know when that happens and you do see other worlds don't forget to take us along for the ride" she says as she turns to her friend and smiles as she and him part ways and soon heads for their respective homes for hers was two houses down from his own as Dylan soon arrived home and into the doorway where he greeted by his parents "so kiddo how was your day" Alek asked as he was seeing his boy step through the house whilst he was in the living room watching TV "it's was fine dad I got to hang out with lance and the others we played soccer and mostly chatted about stuff afterwards" Dylan responded as he walks over and sat down to watch tv with his old man "I see, was it about seeing other worlds and all that stuff" the father inquired as Dylan nods to the answer truthfully which made his father smile with pride "you know your just like your older sister and brother both of them dreamers like your mother and although we miss them dearly I'm sure one day you'll see what they saw" Alek stated as Dylan's mother Katrina a woman of 5'7 with fiery orange reddish hair blue eyes a blue and white long dress with the skin color of Caucasian descendant steps into the room as she kissed her husband on the forehead followed by her son "telling our son about kai, and Faye's stories again" she asked as she looked at her husband who smiles "not really, just having fun with our baby is all" he answered as his wife giggles "well that's all well and good but why don't you let our son get ready to eat dinner first then more stories later" she stated in a stern tone but kidding manner as the father conceded and Dylan obeyed as the young boy marched upstairs to wash his hands for dinner and after the deed was done Dylan soon rejoined his family after looking at a brief family picture of himself as a baby with his two older siblings with their parents "don't worry kai and Faye, one day I'll see other worlds just like you do" he stated as he headed to the dining room to eat dinner and share more of his siblings adventures before heading off to bed.


End file.
